Fluorine NMR investigations of amino acid derivatives possessing fluorine atoms in protecting groups are proposed. Initially, attention would be directed to syntheses of various 2-(X-fluorophenyl)-2-propyloxycarbonyl (X-F-Ppoc) amino acids (where X is 2, 3 and 4), a few of which have been synthesized in preliminary work, for the study of certain aspects of solid-phase peptide syntheses (SPPS's) and to provide a means of monitoring SPPS's. These derivatives would be synthesized via an alcohol phenyl carbonate route. Extension of previous work, that demonstrated the fluorine nuclei in these derivatives on attachment to resin-bound residues exhibit reasonably narrow NMR line-widths (30-45 Hz), would be made. Fluorine NMR information would be sought on: effects of various solvents on mobility of resin-bound peptide residues; mobility of reagents in the resins; characterization of processes in difficult coupling steps; extent of racemization in coupling reactions; and effect of degree of resin functionality on chain mobility. These studies would depend heavily on the procurement of a peptide synthesizer. Quantitative fluorine NMR procedures for measuring the extents of coupling and deblocking of such fluorine-containing protecting groups would be sought. Using the F-Ppoc amino acid intermediates, the synthesizer and 19F NMR monitoring, some test peptides would be synthesized. How the synthesizer might be coupled to a special NMR sample tube or a special NMR probe to provide an analytical system would be considered.